The Sarah Chronicles
by Kitten Writers
Summary: This is loosely based on the show, some characters will be dropping in as the story advances, it mainly follows Sarah Elliot, a young girl from Britain. This follows her through several buffyverse fics she has been in. PG 13 due to language. R
1. Goodbye Gran'ma

Prologue  
  
1910, Nuneaton Monastery, Wales  
  
Two figures stand alone, a man and a woman. The man, muscularly built wears a brown ankle length coat covering dark clothes. His brown hair matches the colour of his intense eyes. He is a fighter, brass knuckles on his hand. His companion, a blue eyed woman with white hair, stands beside him. Dressed in a blue blouse and short skirt, she holds a holy book of spells, she looks frightened, but she has survived worse. Much worse.  
  
The male slams open a door. "Albert Simon! Where the hell are you?!"  
  
A cold voice answers in reply "Yuri Hyugi, come now there is no need to shout. Alice Elliot, so nice to see you."  
  
Alice looks for the man who killed her father, the man who butchered her friends; Margaret, Halley, Keith and Zhuzen, the man who helped D'huai capture her for his ritual, nearly causing Yuri to lose his soul as he used his harmonixing powers to fuse with the Seraphic Radiance, a bird who rained down fire on Shanghai, who instead of turning the world into ashes, took over Yuri suppressing his soul. The man who for years tortured Halley's mother into helping him meet his own twisted ends, torturing the woman who had telepathically guided Yuri to Alice on that fateful day on the train where the Cardinal first tried to kidnap Alice as she was bound for Shanghai.  
  
Alice looks for Cardinal Albert Simon, the necromancer, the holy text defiler! "It is time for you to pay penance for your sins Cardinal."  
  
A white haired man, the Cardinal Albert Simon, phased into appearance. His cold blue eyes bore holes into Alice and Yuri's very souls. The Cardinal morphed into a large creature, no words could possibly describe. A deep voice resonated from what one can only assume is its mouth. "As you wish Alice Elliot, you will soon be with your father, I can promise you that." The creature took a swipe as Yuri dove out of the way before landing several severe blows. The creature struck at Yuri, surely a death blow.  
  
"Integro!" Alice shouted, a healing light came over Yuri who now transformed into an angel like creature, Sandalastron. "Beo Aura" Alice screamed and a bolt of light shot at the Cardinal piercing a hole in its body.  
  
"Kelauf!" Yuri yelled as a pulse of light bathed struck the Cardinal, with a loud thump, the behemoth in front of them fell and returned to its former form, before the old man simply disappeared.  
  
2003, London  
  
An old woman lies on her back in bed, she has seen more than a century pass and it is clear than she nears her death.  
  
Throughout the years, with Alice's links to the Vatican, she has had to work with The Watchers Council numerous times. The darkness has been rising and it seems the final battle over the Sunnydale Hellmouth is set to begin. In the battle between Good and Evil, Good cannot ultimately win for Evil will never give in. But Evil will never win once and for all either though it does seem to suppress good for large periods of time.  
  
Alice Elliot is no longer a part of this fight but she has seen it all before, and the facts ring clear, Good will need a miracle this time or the world will be plunged into darkness.  
  
Alice's body stiffens in pain and a young girl runs over, "Gran'ma Alice! Are you ok Gran'ma Alice?"  
  
Alice smiles at her Granddaughter, her surrogate daughter since her parents died in a car accident when she was less than a year old. The child, Sarah, was now six, and like Alice had, she has shown potential for great power. Sarah had raven black hair that was growing long, her skin was pale, something that no amount of sun had ever been able to change.  
  
"Yes my child, I am ok. Come here."  
  
Alice now finds it hard to talk but she must say her piece before she dies, and she knows that is not long before that happens. "You are growing in power my child, and soon I will not be able to watch over you and your power, for I am near death."  
  
"Gran'ma Alice! Please don't go."  
  
The emotional plea from Sarah's lips nearly tore Alice's heart in two. "I must sweetie, I once escaped death but fate always claims you in the end. When Osirus calls there is no magick that can stop him taking you, and it is a part of life, one day you will understand." Alice's body again stiffens and she starts to breathe heavily, finding it hard to speak, please no, not yet. Just a few minutes. "You must...must follow the Wiccan Rede my child, this is very important. Can you tell me what it is?"  
  
With tears in her eyes, Sarah recites the Christian Wiccan Rede, taught to her when her magick first manifested. This Rede was chosen for it's simplicity for a young child.  
  
"Bide the Wiccan Rede ye must, In perfect love and pefect Trust. Eight words the Wiccan Rede fulfil: An ye' harm none, do what ye will.  
  
What ye send forth comes back to thee So ever mind the law of three, Follow this with mind and heart, Merry ye meet and merry ye part."  
  
Alice smiled, despite the pain. "People will be scared, y-you must...be careful when you use your magick. You know Gary and Beth next door but one, they have agreed...to...take care of you, you must go to them, they know who you are and who I am and they...will look after you." Alice could feel herself slipping away and she drew Sarah into a hug, "I will always be here with you if you keep me in your heart, I am not dead where I am not forgotten. Always remember that my child." Alice touched the place on Sarah's chest under which her heart resides, "Always in your heart I will be alive...goodbye." Alice can hold off death no longer and dies quietly, Sarah's arms wrapped around her as she cries. She sniffs and steps back knowing what Gran'ma would want her to do. "Goddess, look after my Gran'ma." She whispers as she walks out of the room. 


	2. Strange deaths

Chapter 1  
  
2013, London  
  
"More in on the recent strange deaths in the area, as we all know, several school, students have been found dead with their bodies covered in blood surrounded by archaic images. Reacting to news of these atrocities, several students have admitted to seeing one of their friends, Sarah Elliot, practising supernatural rituals and they have told the authorities. The authorities now wish to speak to Ms. Elliot in connection to these deaths.  
  
The lives of Taylor, Adam, Simon and Michael should not go in vain.  
  
This is Torrance Dibaggi for Calendar news."  
  
The TV switches off as a man looks on in disgust. Gary knew Sarah and he knew that she was careless but he also knew she could never do this.  
  
"Looks pretty bad doesn't it?" Beth, Gary's wife and partner in the Watchers Council walks into the room having heard the end of the report. The problem was neither of them had any leads on who had really caused the deaths, but those Wiccan symbols were not ones often used in sacrifice as the blood soaked bodies suggested, that much was for sure.  
  
"No it doesn't, and with people stirring up trouble for Sarah, she is going to have to leave. I just can't help feeling that this is exactly what someone wants."  
  
"We could go with her."  
  
"No, we need to stay here to find out who really did this, not that it will do her any good one way or the other, no one will believe that it is a demon. We'll have to see if the Council can spare a Slayer, unlikely though, the girls have been losing their powers periodically for some time now. Besides which, many feel that Sarah may be to blame." Gary looked worried, knowing that he was going to have to let go of a girl he truly cared about. That Grandmother of hers had pulled more Council Members asses out of the fire than he could count, his and Beth's included, and he felt he owed her, unfortunately, it seems that he has done as much towards that debt that he will be able to do.  
  
The door quietly opened and a girl stepped into the room. Her hair was now down to her back and raven black. Her skin was still pale, and this stood out all the more with Sarah's dark makeup. She wore a black tanktop and black jeans. Right now she was barefoot. "I'm going to have to leave aren't I?"  
  
Beth looks helplessly at Sarah, her eyes telling the pain she felt, Sarah had truly been the daughter that she had never had and now she had to let her go at the tender age of sixteen. "Yes Sarah. As long as you are in England, you are not safe."  
  
Sarah nods her head. "Yes I know." Sarah's face was unreadable, she had lost her parents before she could remember who they were, her Grandmother as a child and now the people she had lived with for ten years.  
  
Sarah walked out of the door and up to her room, she knew that she would have to act fast, she pulled out a rucksack and muttered a few words over it. She then folded some clothes and put them in the bag. She then picked up a staff and pressed a button swinging a pair of almost invisible hinges allowing the staff to swing in on itself, this was placed in the bag followed by a little makeup.  
  
Sarah picked up a few vials with liquids and powders and placed them in followed by some candles. Finally, she picked up a book, Gran'ma Alice's book, and placed that in her bag before zipping it up. The bag should have been splitting at the seams but was now enspelled to hold more than it look possible. Sarah hefted the bag onto her shoulders. Sarah took no money, changing it in another country would only draw attention to herself. She walked downstairs, in a mind to just walk to the airport by herself. Goodbyes never were her thing, she knew she owed Gary and Beth more than that though, they had looked after her when she was a child. She walked into the front room, Beth stood up and hugged her, Gary did also, the emotion evident on both of their faces.  
  
"Sarah, you will always have us when you need us, remember that." Sarah nodded, tears now flowing in her eyes. Her eyes were almost strangers to tears, her emotions so often held back outside the home, that's the way it had to be. "we'll take you up to the airport, from there you're on your own."  
  
"I'll need to make myself invisible, tickets and cards will just get me tracked to wherever I go, same as money. I'm a survivor, I'll be ok."  
  
Gary nodded his head, he didn't like this, Sarah would be alone with no money, but as she said, she was a survivor, if she says she'll be ok then she will.  
  
The three walked together, Sarah already invisible, she knew this would put a strain on her body and she would pay for this later, but it was the only way.  
  
As they neared the airport, two figures stepped out of the shadows, they were parents, mourning, known to be violent. Gary murmured to his side, "Go," hoping that Sarah could hear him.  
  
The male stalked aggressively over, a bulge visible in his pocket. "Where's that bitch?" He spat out at Gary. "Where's that bitch that killed my son?!"  
  
Gary looked as calm as ever, knowing that he was in danger, "I can't tell you because she has left, and besides which a witchhunt won't bring Adam back will it now?"  
  
The guy looked angry as he pulled a gun from his pocket, "WHERE'S THAT BITCH?!"  
  
Suddenly Sarah screamed "INLA" but it was too late, two shots had already been fired and two people already lay dead. The couple ran away, freaked out by the shriek and the fact that the gun had gone flying from the guys hand, also they knew the police would soon be here after hearing the gunshot. If Sarah could have been seen, she would have been seen shedding tears knelt over two bodies, lifeless bodies. Now she was truly alone. As she walked to the airport, she cried silent tears.  
  
As the couple ran they were suddenly held paralysed, with screams, they were struck down to the ground as if by an invisible hand. They both choked until the sound of snapping bone was heard. In a flash of red, their bodies were bathed in blood and around them were several symbols.  
  
A figure appeared, his white hair and piercing blue eyes unforgettable. "It is good to be back." 


	3. Misty Cove

_Chapter 2_ (Sidenote, this starts the Misty Cove saga of The Sarah Chronicle).  
  
Misty Cove, USA.  
  
"_Now arriving, the UHE630029 from London England."  
_  
The airport bustled with activity as people collected bags, went through customs, the usual boring stuff. No one looked at each other and no one would have noticed the young girl skulking through the shadows had they been looking for her. In a deserted corner, the word "Siplah" was muttered and the form of a girl slowly appeared, her face drawn in pain and exhaustion. She had gone to no physical effort but keeping a spell around her to hide her for a prolonged time put a strain on her whole body. She walked out of the airport and towards an alley where she slumped down exhausted.  
  
_Six weeks later.  
_  
An alarm clock bleeped out as a youth slapped away at it, irritated. Why does school start so early? It was the first day of school, going back to school, especially a school in a place he had just moved to, was never an exciting prospect, but hey, Logan's parents trusted him enough to not drag him off with them when they went away on a trip at the last minute, he owed it to them to repay that trust. "Yeah, in a damn minute," he muttered as the clock finally cut out. As he sat up, he wiped a hand over his short spiked blonde hair, his green eyes were half closed with sleep. He had seen better mornings. Of course, it was misty outside as it was every morning, giving Misty Cove it's name. Logan got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.  
  
...  
  
"Jillian? Come on Jillian, you'll be late for school."  
  
"Uh Grandpa? Why have you woke me up so early?" A blonde girl rubbed sleep out of her hazel eyes.  
  
"Because it will not make a good start to be late will it? Come on, I have breakfast ready."  
  
"Grandpa, you didn't burn the eggs this time did you?" Jillian muttered as the door shut, she took a sniff, "Yup, burned eggs for breakfast. Yummy."  
  
...  
  
Trent was up early as always and in the process of doing pushups on his knuckles. His black hair was cut short but not too short, his eyes an emerald green. His parents were away on business, pretty much as usual. As long as Trent's grades weren't slipping did they even care? That was a question Trent didn't feel like considering. Already dressed in a blue shirt and jeans, he walked to the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat before doing laps of the school track. As a Linebacker for the Misty Cove school team, he had to keep in peak shape.  
  
...  
  
"Sean! Jillian on the phone." Sean sat up in bed, his longish brown hair tussled. He picked up the phone by his bed "Got it mum!" he yelled back downstairs before putting the phone to his ear.

"Yo Jills, what brings you to call me at this unearthly hour?"  
  
_"Try school hackerboy, you know...big building...starts in twenty minutes and you were meant to walk up with me."_  
  
Sean groaned, then looked at his clock and groaned again. He and Jills had walked up to school together since they met in Elementary, and now he was late, probably too late for breakfast. "I'll be right there sis."  
  
Sean grabs some clothes from a chair putting them on, grabs the Celtic Cross his Grandmother gave him and dashes downstairs, his mother, with a wry smile on her face, holds out a piece of buttered toast. "Have a good day dear."  
  
"Thanks mum," Sean shouts as he runs through the door.  
  
...  
  
Sean catches up with Jills, not even that much out of breath. "Hey Jills."  
  
Jills walks on silent for a moment, making Sean sweat. She wasn't mad at him and they both knew it. "Oh...you finally caught up."  
  
"Oh come on Jills...how anyone can be up at this time is beyond me."  
  
Jills smiles, knowing Sean quite well. They come up to the school and sit on the front steps. "So, what classes do you have?"  
  
"Mythology, Calc and Algebra. Mum insisted on that last one."  
  
"Good luck," Jills mutters, and she meant it. A bike pulled up outside the school and a muscular teen, dressed in black denim, steps off and props the bike on its stand. "Oh look, another guy who thinks the badass biker look is still cool." The guy takes off his helmet revealing his blonde hair and intense green eyes. "Woah...he's cute."  
  
"I thought you said the badass biker look wasn't in..." Sean jibed.  
  
"Since when do you listen to anything I say?"  
  
...  
  
"Yes Giles, I know what I'm doing." Dawn Summers had spent some time since the closure of the Sunnydale Hellmouth training to be a Watcher when she was old enough. Information the Council had received claimed that there were dark deeds taking place in Misty Cove that may be the cause of Slayers suddenly losing their powers. Dawn had taken a job in teaching Mythology in the school to be near what sources called a "Hellgate." There was no known info on who could be doing these rituals.  
  
_"There will be two Watchers over there Dawn, yourself and my niece Marie."  
_  
"So Misty Cove warrants two Watchers eh? Don't worry Giles, I'll look after her."  
  
_"I know you will. Bye Dawn."  
_  
Dawn flipped down the lid on her phone before putting it in her pocket. This was going to be very interesting indeed.


	4. Feeding time in more ways than one

_Chapter 3  
_  
School lunch...Jills scrunched up her nose at the prospect. Grandpa's burned eggs looked more appetizing than this lot. Because of the heat of the day, the shutters were pulled over the windows, giving blessed little shade. Jills paid for the slop Misty Cove High called "A nutritious meal" but looked more like cat food. When she came to an empty table, Jills sat down and waited for Sean, _Hackerboy is late again_.  
  
...  
  
"Hackerboy" also knew he was late...he had stayed behind in Mythology for a small while looking at the new teacher, _Ms. Summers is quite hot for a teacher but damn I'm late...Jills is gonna kill me...and I need fooooood._ At the thought of food, Sean suddenly felt disorientated, and then the weirdest thing happened...one moment he was running along the hall...the next he was standing at the door of the cafeteria...which had been half the campus away two seconds ago. Sean looked confused for a moment, then he went to the line. _Food now...finding out about that little incident can wait.  
_  
...  
  
Meanwhile, the Principal's office was the location for Logan, here on his first day. The Principal, a middle aged woman named Mrs. Flaherty, was leafing through his file with her back to him. "I would hope that we will see no trouble from you this year Mr. Micheals."  
  
Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. "What kind of trouble would you be talking about Ma'am?"  
  
Mrs. Flaherty turned around, flicking one hand through her brown fringe, and measured Logan with her pale green eyes. "I'm talking about three broken noses, a broken arm and two broken legs Mr. Micheals, all in the space of the last couple months. You have quite a tendency to get involved in fights."  
  
Logan's voice remained level, "If you read a little further down the file, you will see that I finished those fights, not started them Ma'am."  
  
Mrs. Flaherty gazed at Logan a small while longer. "I see." She looked at her watch and frowned, "It would seem that it is lunch time Mr Micheals, I don't want to see you in this office for fighting, are we understood?"  
  
Logan nodded his head as he stood up and headed for the cafeteria.  
  
...  
  
Trent was sweating after a hard practise with the rest of the Misty Cove Storm Football team. He pulled on his blue school tracksuit top and looked in the mirror as he pulled out his hair gel. Behind him, he saw the face of Brad, the MCS Quarterback. "Man, with you hitting like you are Trent, we are gonna rule the league this year."  
  
Trent shrugged his shoulders, it was true that he had been hitting a helluva lot harder recently, as Brad had found out several times when Trent sacked him.  
  
"So, we gonna get a little practise in after school? A couple of the guys are meeting up."  
  
Trent shrugged his shoulders, "Depends what homework I get tonight. The parents are really onto me if my grades slip."  
  
Brad tapped his shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face. "You got it rough man, y'know when they're next coming to town?"  
  
Trent shrugged his shoulders before shouldering his bag and walking to the cafeteria.  
  
...  
  
Lunch, for some, isn't as easy to come across. Sarah had packed her bag with whatever she could find but she was running low, _no way I'm stealing, I'll have to find a way to get some food_. She pulled her lunch out of her bag and ate in silence as she sat in an abandoned building. Suddenly she had a feeling...something big is gonna happen in this sleepy little town.  
  
...  
  
As students sat down to eat, several pale figures climbed a ladder into the basement, the door of which was near the cafeteria...they weren't after the Monday special however...One whispered to the rest "It is time to feed." 


	5. A scuffle

**Chapter 4**  
  
Logan sat down at a table close to the door, mulling over what the Principal had said, sure he didn't want trouble, it just seems that trouble comes looking for him.  
  
The door opened and eight pale figures walked through the door, their eyes looked dead and...no way...the skin on their faces were stretched taut. The leader wore a hooded cloak hiding his face. He grabbed the hair of a girl and brought her neck towards his mouth, Logan could see the white glistening of fangs sink in as the girl screamed, and the students began a mass exodus of the cafeteria, stumbling over each other to get out of the door, all but a three others, and the now dead girl.  
  
Logan looked towards the other students who hadn't moved, one was a lanky male with longish brown hair, another male who just screamed "Jock" with the Misty Cove colours and a blonde girl who had been sat with the first guy. Out of the three, she seemed least surprised, in the eyes of the others, confusion. _So, four of us and eight...what? Vampires?  
_  
...  
  
Jills had heard the scream and her head snapped up, she then saw what were undoubtedly vampires, with that dress sense how can they be anything else? Her grandpa, a Vatican member, had warned that while the Hellmouth in Sunnydale had closed, denizens of darkness still roamed the Earth.  
  
...  
  
Trent had no time to think, he just did what came naturally, imagine the lead ugly with a ball and a QB on his chest, he dipped his shoulder and ran, spearing the closest into a wall, one of the ugly's companions grabbed his back but the sound of fist on flesh soon told him that the guy was dealt with. Trent turned and swung a punch at an ugly at his left shoulder...and missed. Trent got a knee to the gut but rallied back with a flat palm to the guy's nose before throwing it into a table.  
  
...  
  
Sean didn't know what the hell these guys were but Jills hadn't left so he wasn't gonna either _I just hope these freaks don't have guns or anything._ He swung and missed, the guy closest to him grabbed his throat, that was when something weird happened, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jills mutter something and the guy turned to dust...which now coated his jacket. Sean looked dumbfounded at his friend/surrogate sister when something told him he should duck...  
  
...  
  
It was a good thing that Sean had ducked, because one of the ugly's had been thrown over him courtesy of the "badass biker" from earlier, Logan was dealing out punches but the vampires seemed to like double and triple teaming him. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen the one disintegrate after the blonde muttered something before she hit another behind her with the back of her hand, which did little more than piss off the vampire she had hit. With a roar, he grabbed her and sent her flying towards a window duh...the window, light...or is that a myth? Hell...I thought these guys were myths two minutes ago. The problem was, these guys didn't want the shutters opening, three of them had stepped in front of the one big window and had so far knocked cold the girl, one of them, stooped over her but the long haired guy threw him off before taking a punch to the jaw from a female and a kick to the lower extremities.  
  
...  
  
_Man, this is not good._ That, Trent thought grimly, was an understatement, three of the uglies lay on the floor and that left four on two., two of whom were standing by the window, which the girl seemed to have been trying to raise the shutters of. Trent again dipped his shoulder and ran hitting one guy hard in the gut and ramming him right into the window, his hand fell under the shutter and he screamed in agony as if being burned. The girl raised her hand towards the mechanism that worked the shutters and opened the shutters so that sunlight bathed the whole room. Suddenly, all the uglies screamed and turned first to skeletons and then to dust, _weird_. Trent ran over to the girl - the guy shouted Jills earlier, that must be her name - to check on her. She had a few bruises but she would live. The guy she was with was recovering also and stood up.  
  
...  
  
The biker walked over to the group and looked at the girl. "I don't know about everyone else here, but I'd like to know what the hell just happened."  
  
The girl thought for a moment, sizing each of the two strangers up, before finally looking at Sean. "If you come to my place after school, I will tell you all I know."  
  
...  
  
Not all areas of Misty Cove are exposed to the light. In one of these areas, a muscular vampire with short black hair resides, he sits on a chair, looking bored. He wears a hooded cloak but the hood is not pulled up. A male with long red hair tied in a tight ponytail and dressed all in black approaches him. "Kane, my servant of darkness. Do we yet know where the Hellgate is?"  
  
Kane gulped, though he was The Reaper's right hand vampire, he himself a force to be reckoned with, The Reaper did not like bad news. "No my Lord, the only information we have is that it is in Misty Cove, we will continue looking tonight my Lord."  
  
"Good, as soon as we find it, the world will be plunged into darkness and we will reign."  
  
Kane bows his head and walks away, one of the few to dare turn his back on his master.  
  
That was when The Reaper felt a shift in the air, and a figure with white hair appeared in front of him. "Still up to old tricks eh Reaper? I must say, you are persistent."  
  
The Reaper snarled, "What is it to you Cardinal?"  
  
"Oh nothing to me, I assure you."  
  
The Reaper thought for a moment, "You are hardly one to talk Cardinal, if you are again making yourself known, you must be searching for a certain girl."  
  
Cardinal Albert Simon gave a wry chuckle, "Conceded, I'm just here to warn you Reaper, do not get in my way."  
  
With that, The Cardinal phased out and The Reaper was again left alone. "Arrogant bastard."  
  
...  
  
"Ok, we're here, now what's all this about?"  
  
Logan, Sean and Trent were sitting by a table in the front room of the home Jills shared with her grandpa, Jills, meanwhile, was looking for a book on the bookshelf.  
  
Finding the book she was after, she laid it on the table. It was a thick dusty book with one word emblazoned on the front. "_Vampyre_". 


	6. Explanations

Authors note, this is just a short chapter, kinda explanation.  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
"Ok...so you want us to believe we were fighting a bunch of vampires," Trent looked sceptical, Sean looked at his friend as if she had gone crazy, Logan however nodded his head.  
  
"Makes sense, the guys all turned to dust."  
  
Jills sits down at the table. "I know what you are thinking Trent, you think this is crazy, they weren't vampires, they were a gang in masks right? It is a common reaction to try and rationalise what has just happened."  
  
Trent looks thoughtful, "Ok, I get that they were vampires, I mean the whole sunlight thing for one, but there is still one question that bugs me, how do you know so much about this."  
  
Jills sighs, even now, when Slayers are more common less so now that some crazy mojo is up it was still uncommon to share all this with people outside the Watcher, Slayer or Vatican groups. "Ok, you're gonna need to keep an open mind, just remember, four hours ago you _knew_ vampires were just stories, just myths, now you know different." Jills looks around the table, getting a nod from Logan, who looked interested in what she had to say, Trent and, hesitatingly, Sean.  
  
"My family is part of the Vatican, now that wouldn't normally be odd but there are a group of us that look into vampiric and demonic activities. Though we don't see eye to eye all the time, we do work with The Watchers Council, an organisation that watch over the Slayers, a group of girls that actively fight the forces of darkness." Sean still has a sceptical look in his eyes, Jills sees this. "You heard of Sunnydale?"  
  
Sean shakes his head, "No."  
  
"Ten years ago, you might remember the news of a small town being "swallowed whole," it was the site of what we called the Hellmouth."  
  
"Was?" That came from Logan.  
  
"Yes, was, it got to a point where The First Evil tried to open it and bring forth a dark army. With the help of a witch, The Slayer turned all the potential Slayers into full Slayers she could find and lead an army of her own. By all accounts it was a vampire who had earned his soul back that gave the ultimate sacrifice to finally seal off the portal."  
  
Trent had a confused look on his face, "Ok, let's say we believe this, why are you telling us?"  
  
Jills shrugs her shoulders, "You wanted to know, also, Fate has a funny way of bringing people together when it matters, I believe that the fact that we all stayed and fought is Fate's way of telling us something is about to go down."  
  
A beep came from Sean's pocket. "I gotta go Jills.  
  
The others stood up also, Jills spoke once more. "What you do now, that is your choice, but you can bet most people at school will have their own explanations, history has shown that when something like this happens, it happens for a reason." Jills stands up and lets Trent and Logan out, before Sean goes she stops him for one moment, "Be careful,."  
  
Sean looked at Jills and finally accepted what she was saying, "I will."  
  
As Jills closed the door, her grandpa walked up behind her, "So it all starts again?"  
  
"It seems that way."  
  
...  
  
Dawn Summers mulled over what she saw, she had heard a commotion coming from the cafeteria, when she got there, she saw four kids, looking pretty beat up. Considering she also noticed three piles of dust by the window...  
  
One of the kids were in her class, she'd talk to him tomorrow if hew looks like he can handle it. 


End file.
